Réconfort après l'effort
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Tony vient de se faire larguer par Pepper à cause de son problème d'alcool. Un vieil ennemi, Loki, est dans les parages pour le 'réconforter'. Le milliardaire et le jotun ne s'attendaient cependant pas à ce que tout s'enchaînent aussi vite, et que leurs coeurs s'emballent à ce point...FROSTIRON.
1. Chapter 1

**Réconfort après l'effort : **

**Partie 1 : **

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici ma première Frostiron que j'ai écrit comme ça. J'espère cependant que ça vous plaira, car je l'ai trouvé assez sympathique moi même(d'habitude je n'aime pas trop ce que j'écris XD) M'enfin, à vous de juger, n'hésitez pas laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture :

…

Elle était partie. Pepper était partie. Comme ça. Un matin alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Hier, et pourtant déjà une éternité. Tony cuvait toute la journée, repensant aux moments très agréables qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

« J'étais trop bien pour elle ! » marmonna Tony, en se resservant un verre de whisky.

L'homme était assis sur un tabouret noir en cuir, à demi-vautré sur le bar et le nez plongé dans son verre d'alcool.

« Ouais, elle n'a pas supportée l'idée que je suis mieux qu'elle ! » cracha Stark, terminant son monologue par un rire pathétique.

Soudain, un autre rire se mêla au sien. Un rire bien trop familier pour l'homme de fer.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ''ça'' m'ait vaincu. »

Loki. Loki le Dieu. Loki le psychopathe. Loki le psychopatate. Le psychopatate ! Au secours, pas d'armure.

« Jarvis, c'est quand... »

« Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne suis pas venu là pour te tuer...même si l'idée est alléchante ! » rigola à nouveau Loki.

Il fit pivoter le siège en cuir de Tony et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, psychopatate ? »

Le Dieu se recula un peu en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est fou comme tu peux puer l'alcool ! » s'exclama Loki en croisant ses mains dans son dos.

Bon, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question de Tony...mais bon, on est pas aux pièces ? Un silence s'installa. Un silence durant lequel Loki arpenta la salle de séjour et Tony se resservait deux verres.

« Bon...Dieu des Psychopatates...Tu comptes admirer ma magnifique demeure ou me tuer ? » rigola Tony en se relevant difficilement du tabouret de cuir noir. Il y avait deux autres tabourets identiques au bar.

« Aucunes des deux suggestions...Allez, viens ! » sourit Loki en tendant ses bras.

Tony crut qu'il allait mourir de rire en voyant...''ça''.

« Pardon ? Pourquoi viendrai-je te faire un câlin ? On est pas au pays des Bisounours ! »

Suite à cette remarque très raffinée, Loki s'approcha de l'homme de fer pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui tapota gentillement le dos et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente. Tony avait l'impression d'avoir cuvé toute une nuit lorsque Loki l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il vit ensuite la salle de bain. Un bain. Lui. Loki. NON ! OH NON !

« Attends...deux secondes! Tu me fais un câlin sans que je sache pourquoi et, d'après ce que je semble comprendre...Tu veux qu'on prenne un bain ensemble ? Alors là désolé d'être vulgaire mais What The Fuck ? »

Loki sourit et, sans fournir la moindre explication, commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Tony. Ce dernier ne dit rien, sonné, surpris, abasourdi. Bref, les mots lui manquaient.

« J'ai appris que ma vie n'était qu'un mensonge. Que j'étais un jotun, et non pas un Asgardien. Que mon sois disant ''père'' me déteste et vient de me bannir d'Asgard. Que mon frère ne me comprends pas...Et je viens d'apprendre que ta chère Pepper t'avait largué, donc...C'est comme une sorte de _réconfort après l'effort ! »_ expliqua Loki en terminant de déshabiller Tony, si bien qu'il était torse nu à présent.

Le jotun découvrit le réacteur Ark qui laissait échapper une lumière bleue. Tony n'avait pas tout comprit, son cerveau ramolli par l'alcool. Il sentait seulement ses vêtements glisser le long de sa peau et entendait l'eau du bain couler.

Devant lui, Loki le Dieu fut illuminé et nu à son tour...Et, à ce moment, Tony aurait voulu mourir. Loki était juste parfait. L'humain ressentit des picotements dans son bas-ventre. Mince alors ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'allait tout de même pas ban...

Trop tard !

« Je ne me savais pas si désirable. Cela explique mes nombreux enfants, en quelque sorte ! » sourit à nouveau Loki, avant de saisir l'érection gorgée de sang de Tony.

Ce dernier, pour avouer, ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Loki commença quelque vas et viens sur son entre-jambe dur.

« Arr- » voulu protester Tony, mais les lèvres de Loki vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

Bizarrement, Tony trouva ça agréable et réconfortant. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Loki les dirigeait vers le bain. Ils y pénétrèrent en même temps, l'un en face de l'autre. A nouveau, Tony ressentit quelque chose de bizarre : Il était à l'aise. Loki plongea ses yeux verts bouteilles dans les yeux bruns de Tony.

Ne pas lancer de vacheries et être calme était plutôt agréable, remarqua intérieurement l'homme de fer. Loki avait commencé à frotter son corps, et, de temps à autre, touchait son intimité.

« Il n'y aura pas d'effets négatifs si ton réacteur est mouillé ? » questionna Loki, plus proche que tout à l'heure.

Tony hocha la tête négativement. Ainsi, le bain dura silencieusement.

…

Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent de la salle de bain, Tony se sentait déjà mieux. Son mal de crâne était passé et son érection avait été soigneusement soulagée par Loki.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Tony.

Loki était peu vêtu. Il avait une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

« Il ne faut pas beaucoup d'imagination pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer. »

Tony n'avait pas envie d'imaginer. Même s'il savait. Oh que oui il savait ! Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Loki avait été terriblement doux et attentionné. Pour lui. Pour Tony. Pour eux. Enfin, il n'existait pas vraiment de ''eux''.

« Tony, je sais à quoi tu penses, mais c'est faux ! » corrigea le dieu, en s'approchant sensuellement.

Il saisit le visage de l'humain en coupe et l'embrassa longuement. Le baiser fut simple et tendre. Tony ouvrit les yeux durant celui-ci...et...c'était Pepper. Elle était là. Ils s'embrassaient. Il sentit ses mains caresser son corps, le déshabiller lentement.

Bientôt, il fut nu et lorsqu'il fut basculé sur le lit, Pepper disparue et laissa place à Loki.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Tony était lent d'esprit sur ce coup là. En faisant un petit geste de la main, un clone de Loki apparut à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Je suis un jotun, et un expert en magie. »

Mais la petite broutille passa bien vite lorsque à califourchon sur les cuisses à Tony, Loki retira sa serviette. Il fut nu à son tour. Nu comme un verre. Tony laissa couler son regard sur le corps appétissant. Il allait faire l'amour avec Loki, le Psychopatate ! LOKI BON SANG !

Les mains du jotun voyagèrent sur le long membre de Tony. Il le fit durcir rapidement, encouragé par les tendres gémissements de l'humain.

« Touche moi Tony ! » quémanda Loki, en continuant de caresser tendrement l'entre-jambe d'Iron Man.

Ce dernier s'exécuta derechef, effectuant des mouvements gracieux et surpris d'entendre Loki roucouler. Puis vint tout autre chose. Loki commença à s'empaler sur le membre dressé à cet usage. Doucement, en essayant de trouver position confortable. Puis il débuta des mouvements en gémissant. Tony faisait de même en se sentant vibrer à l'intérieur du Dieu. C'est comme si ils avaient été conçus pour s'emboîter, bordel !

Et voilà, Tony Stark au lit avec un Dieu. Un putain de bon Dieu. Et l'humain ne pouvait pas nier, il aimait ça. Oh que oui il aimait ça ! Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Loki pour l'aider à effectuer des vas et viens.

Puis ils continuèrent dans les délices de la chair...

_**To be continued. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 : **

Partie écrite avec la chanson Seek you out de Blue Fountain.

Merci pour les lectures, je vous invite à découvrir la suite et à laisser vos avis.

Bises.

…

Comment expliquer d'une façon rationnelle ce qu'il venait de se passer...Tony avait commencé à cuver, suite à la rupture avec Pepper. Il avait cuvé longtemps, trop longtemps. Enfin, il ne savait plus. Alors, Loki était apparu et c'est à cet instant que...

« Ah ! » se plaignit Tony, en ouvrant les yeux.

Mais même sans ouvrir les yeux, il aurait pu deviner la présence du Dieu. Une présence en sueur et plutôt chaude collée à lui. En effet, les yeux bruns de Tony découvrit leurs corps sensuellement collés.

Il observa un instant le Dieu endormi. Il était tranquille et apaisé lui semblait-il.

« Loki...Loki ! » l'appela Tony en le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

Le Dieu ouvrit doucement ses yeux verts bouteilles en s'étirant.

« J'ai fait l'amour avec un Dieu... »pensa Tony, n'y croyant même pas.

En le voyant, le jotun se releva sur un coude pour l'embrasser. A nouveau, Tony ne fut pas gêné et se rapprocha même du jotun.

« Je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'instant mais... »

Loki se recula un peu, avant de se rallonger. Tony, lui, s'assit en tailleur.

« Aujourd'hui les Avengers viennent me rendre visite. Et, même ton ''frère''. » expliqua l'Iron Man.

« Si il me voit ici il va t'arracher les couilles. » rigola Loki.

Tony écarquilla les yeux. Thor était un vrai sauvage en faite. Instinctivement, l'homme de fer posa une main sur ses bijoux de famille, ce que Loki ne manqua pas d'observer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il suffit que je reste au dernier étage dans la chambre. » sourit le jotun en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il ne peut pas te sentir ? » questionna Stark en se levant pour commencer à s'habiller.

A cette question, le magicien éclata d'un rire amical. Puis hocha la tête négativement. Tony voulut ajouter quelque chose mais on sonna à la porte. L'instant qui suivit, Loki avait disparu. Ok, il s'était téléporté ou un truc dans ce genre.

L'homme de fer commanda à Jarvis d'ouvrir la porte et de faire monter l'ascenseur. Quelques instants plus tard, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton et Thor apparurent. Tony avala difficilement sa salive en voyant ce dernier.

« Oyé oyé, voici les joyeux super héros « lança Stark en saluant tout le monde du regard.

Il désigna des sièges ainsi qu'à boire pour les plus friands. C'était bizarre de voir Thor.

« Est-ce parce que je viens de coucher avec Loki ? » s'interrogea intérieurement l'homme de fer.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'urgent ? » commença Tony en s'installant face à Steve et en commençant à boire.

Steve fit un signe de tête à Thor et celui-ci répliqua :

« Loki ! »

Tony faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson. Il toussa longuement avant de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration.

« Loki ? Le psychopatate ? »

« Mon frère a été banni d'Asgard et doit certainement être en colère. Comme tu es celui qu'il est venu voir en dernier, on s'est inquiétés... »

A ce moment, Tony crut qu'il allait s'étouffer à nouveau. Mais pas pour ce que Thor venait de dire. Non, c'est parce que aux pieds du Dieu du Tonnerre, il y avait des vêtements. Les vêtements de Loki. Pas son espèce de costume en cuir moulant et tout. Non, ses sous vêtements qu'il avait retiré par magie. Ils avaient dû atterrir ici ''par magie''.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi. Ce psychopatate doit certainement être en train d'implorer Odin le vieux fou pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison. »

A ce moment, Thor éclata d'un petit rire amical. Ouf ! Heureusement que l'ambiance était détendue, personne ne ferait attention aux sous-vêtements de Loki traînant par terre.

« Au faite Point Break, tu dois toujours être habillé ainsi ? Ca doit être dérangeant cette cape et tout le tralala ! »

Thor répondit seulement par un sourire. Puis Bruce relança et recentra la conversation sur Loki. Ce qui mit Tony à nouveau mal à l'aise, évidemment.

Ce fut finalement au bout de quinze minutes que tout le monde se mit d'accord sur la Tour Stark.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous installer chez moi ? Je sais m'occuper de moi et puis...mon intimité, vous y avez pensé ?! »

« Monsieur, j'ai préparé 5 chambres à l'avant dernier étage pour vos invités ! » informa Jarvis.

_Baisé !_

Tony Stark se résigna mais était tout de même face à un problème : Loki son amant qui vivait avec lui au dernier étage.

« Et puis, termina Bruce, on pourrait t'aider à résoudre un problème étant donné que Pepper est partie. » Il désigna du menton le bar.

Ca allait mal. Très très mal. Très très très très très mal. Et peut être plus que ça.

« Bon eh bien installez vous dans ce cas, mais : Deux choses ! Personne ne monte à mon étage et vous restez maximum deux à trois jours. J'ai du travail et non pas que mes copains me dérangent mais je bosse solo ! SOLO ! »

Tous les Avengers acquiescèrent avant de se diriger vers leurs quartiers respectifs. En passant, Tony attrapa les sous-vêtements qu'il balança dans la salle de bain non loin.

…

Inquiet. Tony était inquiet en arrivant au dernier étage. Loki serait-il là ? Il eut bien vite sa réponse en apercevant ce dernier assit en tailleur sur le lit. Leurs yeux plongèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant un long moment...

« Un psychopatate ? » demanda Loki, les sourcils un peu froncés.

Tony sourit et monta sur le lit à quatre pattes.

« Je plaisantais. Je n'allais pas leur dire ''mon amant'' ou bien ''le Dieu avec qui j'ai couché'' ! »

Ces derniers mots firent sourire Loki. Il tapota sa cuisse où Tony déposa sa tête. Là, leurs lèvres se découvrirent à nouveau.

« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » pensa Stark en se rapprochant encore du Dieu, son Dieu.

Loki se recula un peu pour que Tony puisse reprendre sa respiration.

« Tony...je crois que j'ai...beaucoup d'affection pour toi. » avoua Loki en caressant les joues de son amant.

Les yeux bruns se confondirent dans les yeux verts.

« Moi aussi... » avoua l'humain, doucement, comme pour lui-même, de sorte que ce fut presque inaudible.

Puis ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, enlacés, s'embrassant de temps en temps.

« Tony...Tony !? » l'appela Thor dans l'autre pièces.

L'interpellé se releva d'un bond et ferma rapidement la porte. Là, il aperçut Thor qui le cherchait partout.

« Saleté de bon Dieu ! Tu comprends notre langue au moins ? »

« Tony, tu es en danger ! » dit calmement Thor en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le visage de Tony s'éteignit.

« Banner a trouvé des traces de Loki non loin d'ici. Il a peut être même déjà pénétré ici. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs ! »

A ce moment, Tony ne savait plus quoi dire. Lorsque soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, comme envoyé à sa disposition :

« Tony, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des problèmes. Avoue leur tout, ou bien je m'enfuirai afin que tu n'aies pas d'ennuis ! »

La solution paraissait évidente. Elle s'imposait d'elle même.

« Thor, ramène toute la clique. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose ! »

…

_A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3 : **

Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews.

Voici la suite sans tarder, bises.

...

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor et Barton étaient tous réunis dans le salon. Le salon du dernier étage, pas très loin de sa chambre où se trouvait Loki.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. » marmonna Tony en regardant ses mains jointes.

Il était embarrassé, gêné et n'avait pas les mots. Impossible de faire demi-tour à présent. Tous les Avengers le regardaient avec une tête d'enterrement.

« Décompressez, il n'y a pas mort d'homme...enfin...pas encore ! » ajouta Tony en lançant un regard furtif à Thor.

Adieu bijoux de familles ! Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, puis la refermait.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Tony.

Il soupira bruyamment tandis que le propriétaire de Mjollnir s'impatientait.

« J'ai...je vais faire concret ! J'ai couché avec Loki et...je crois que je l'aime ! »

Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter les lourds regards des Avengers posés sur lui. Et finalement, il y eut des éclats de rire.

« Qu'est-ce t'as bu Stark ? » s'amusa Steve.

Ok, il ne le croyait pas ! Cool ! Bon, sortons les preuves.

« Loki...viens s'il te plaît ! » l'appela Tony en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence et la porte s'ouvrit sur Loki. Ce derniers jetait des brefs coup d'œils aux Avengers avant de sourire à Tony.

Ce dernier reportait son attention sur les super-héros, tous la mâchoire pendante,...sauf Thor. Tony pouvait voir sa main nerveusement serrée autour de son marteau.

« J'aimerais juste vous dire que...je ne ferai aucun mal à personne. Ni à Tony, ni aux Midgardiens. Je le jure ! »précisa Loki en levant les mains en l'air.

Tony remarqua la tenue de son amant. Il portait une longue tunique verte foncée et une sorte de corsaire. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et plaqués en arrière.

« Baisse tes mains Loki, ils te croient, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Dieu s'exécuta et s'assit à côté de Tony. Les Avengers le consultèrent du regard.

« On parle de Loki tout de même... » expliqua Natasha.

« ...De mon frère ! » ajouta Thor, en détaillant ce dernier.

Les yeux verts bouteilles du jotun plongèrent dans les yeux bleus célestes de Thor, comme pour rassurer son aîné.

« Tu es lié à une Midgardienne Thor...et Tony pourrait supporter tout ça. »

« Tout cela ? Pardon ? Le génie a besoin d'une explication ! » s'agita Tony.

Loki le rassura en prenant sa main puis en caressant sa paume.

« Eh bien, étant donné que nos vies vont être liées...Tu seras un Demi-Dieu, dès lors que nous aurons passé le sortilège. En d'autre terme, tu seras immortel lorsque tu auras une partie de moi en toi...Et tu pourras te servir de la moitié de ma magie. »

Tony était légèrement secoué. Il avait oublié qu'il avait couché avec Harry Potter numéro 2 !

« Et il en est de même pour Jane. De temps en temps elle vient sur Asgard, mais toi et Loki ne pourrez pas. »

« Ouais, je ne comptais pas m'habiller comme vous de toute manière ! »

Loki sourit à nouveau et serra les doigts de Tony avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Tony sourit tandis que les Avengers semblaient contents pour eux.

« Bon nous allons vous laisser, Star et...Loki. »

Puis ils disparurent. Sauf Thor.

« Hum, une réunion de famille s'impose ? » rigola Tony.

Le Dieu sourit en serrant une poigne amicale à Tony.

« Je compte sur toi. Prends soin de lui...Je viendrai vous voir de temps en temps. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, mais avant de monter dans celui-ci, déclara :

« Loki, n'oublie pas de le prévenir ! »

…

_A suivre. _

_(C'est affreusement court, et je m'en excuse -_-'')_


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4 : **

Ou quand une de mes lectrices a décidé de me vouer un culte...

Merci, j'accepte car ça me fait plaisir(même si ma modestie en prend un coup XD).

Merci pour les reviews !

…

« Me prévenir ? » demanda Tony en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Loki se leva et tendit une main à son amant. Ce dernier l'accepta et saisit le jotun par la taille.

« Je peux avoir des enfants...même avec un Midgardien. J'espère que ça ne... »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Tony pressées sur les siennes.

« Non. Si jamais il nous arrivait d'en avoir un...ou deux, eh bah, j'aurais un mini Iron Man ! »

Loki sourit en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony.

« D'ailleurs, ajouta Tony en faisant glisser ses mains le long du dos jusqu'aux fesses de Loki, si on allait faire un peu de gym ? »

Loki sourit à nouveau et ils partirent tout deux, main dans la main, en direction de la chambre.

…

« Ah ! » soupirèrent Tony et Loki en chœur lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble.

Loki s'effondra à côté de son amant, la tête sur l'oreiller. Un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres et il se tourna à demi pour voir Tony.

« Quoi ? » demanda Tony, surpris par le regard amoureux que lui lançait Loki.

Ce dernier se mordit vivement la lèvre avant de déclarer :

« Je m'apprête à te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dis à personne...Je...je t'aime ! Et, j'ai tellement été en colère pendant ma vie que jamais je n'aurais pu envisager un jour d'avouer ça. »

Tony fut touché et pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait le Dieu. Sa vie avait été mensonges et secrets...

« Moi aussi. Je t'aime Loki. Et c'est dur aussi à moi de le dire parce que...je ne pense qu'à moi bordel. Ma réussite, les femmes, l'alcool, l'argent, et moi par dessus tout. Pour une fois, je suis heureux, et ça en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et si...je tombais enceint...Ca ne... »

A nouveau, il fut coupé par les lèvres de Tony. Apparemment, l''humain n'était pas très friand de ce genre de conversation.

« Et, hum, tout à l'heure tu as évoqué immortalité, magie et blablabla ! » demanda l'humain.

Les yeux brun croisèrent les yeux verts.

« En faite, il va falloir que je me rende sur Jotunheimr afin de demander à d'anciens jotun le rituel et tout ce qui s'en suit. »

« D'accord, je t'accompagne ! » s'emballa Tony en se relevant sur ses coudes tandis que Loki s'asseyait en tailleur.

« Non. Et c'est un ''non'' catégorique. Sur Jotunheimr...il fait - 20 degrés, et d'après ce que je sais sur les Midgardiens, vous ne supportez pas ces températures négatives. »

Tony sursauta malgré lui et s'assit en tailleur à son tour.

« - 20 degrés ? »

« Oui, c'est la température normale. »

Les yeux de l'Iron Man s'ouvrirent grandement. Soudain, il vit la peau de Loki devenir bleue claire, avec quelques traits mystérieux sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges vermillons et dès qu'il posa sa main sur la cuisse nue de l'humain, il claquait des dents.

« Doucement Mr Freeze ! » rigola Tony en repoussant gentillement Loki du bout des doigts.

Ce dernier se releva, fut illuminé, et l'instant qui suivit portait son armure Asgardienne.

« Je serai bientôt de retour ! » sourit le jotun en envoyant un baiser aérien à Tony.

L'humain n'eut pas le temps de protester car déjà, Loki s'évapora avant de disparaître complètement.

« Bientôt... » soupira Stark tout en pensant à sa vie future.

Tony s'endormit après avoir commandé à Jarvis de ne pas le réveiller...

…

_1 semaine et demie plus tard._

…

Bientôt. Il avait dit bientôt. Et voilà que les jours s'étaient écoulés, comme ça. Loki manquait affreusement à Tony. Comme si ce qu'ils avaient vécus n'était pas réel.

Durant son périple(ou plutôt son absence) Thor lui avait rendu visite avec Jane Foster. Une humaine très intelligente, peut être trop pour un calibre pour Thor.

Un autre soir, Tony rentrait à nouveau chez lui.

« Bonsoir Jarvis...y a t-il eu des visites pendant mon absence ? »

Tony savait tout au fond de lui que la réponse serait ''non''. Mais on pouvait toujours espérer ?!

« Monsieur Loki vous attends au dernier étage depuis deux heures. Actuellement, il dort. Souhaitez vous que je le révei- »

« Non. Merci Jarvis ! » le coupa Tony.

La voix répondit un ''Derien Monsieur'' puis se tut. Tony se précipita dans l'ascenseur et écrasa le bouton du dernier étage. L'attente lui parut interminable, si bien qu'il jura et soupira lourdement.

Finalement, les deux portes s'ouvrirent et Tony découvrit le corps de Loki, habillé d'un peignoir vert foncé, reposant sur le large fauteuil. Tony s'assit en tailleur près du visage endormi et le contempla un moment. Puis ses fines lèvres se mirent à bouger.

« Tu comptes me dévorer du regard pendant combien de temps ? » l'interrogea Loki en ouvrant doucement ses yeux verts bouteilles.

Tony sourit bêtement et l'embrassa amoureusement. Le baiser dura longtemps tandis qu'une des mains du milliardaire se faufila sous le peignoir pour découvrir...un ventre rond.

« Que... ? Tu... ? Nous... ? »

Loki s'assit doucement en posant une main sur son ventre, l'autre contre son dos. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de son amant avant que Tony ne rejoignent les siennes sur son ventre.

« Loki, mon amour. Si tu es enceint, j'en serai très heureux, alors pourquoi es-tu si troublé ? »

Loki le regarda intensément.

« Parce que l'enfant va être un monstre. »

Un monstre ? Tony n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Alors Loki lui expliqua qu'il allait certainement être partagé entre jotun et humain. Il serait rejeté, ne trouverait pas sa place...Un monstre.

Tony le prit dans ses bras et le rassura. L'humain s'allongea près de son amant et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

…

Les jours s'écoulèrent, Loki passait la plupart de son temps à dormir ou à répéter ses formules magiques. Ce qui l'épuisait encore plus. Tony, lui, travaillait au laboratoire, allait au QG du S.H.I.E.L.D pour les informer sur le fait que Loki n'était pas dangereux. Fury n'émit aucune opposition à sa relation avec le Dieu. Thor, lui, ne semblait pas rassuré.

« Il est enceint ! » avoua Tony au Dieu du Tonnerre. Ce dernier le regarda intensément.

« Je comprends. Si Loki semble en dépression ce n'est pas à cause de toi...Il se considère comme un monstre. Et Loki est très sensible, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ça. Je pourrais lui parler... »

Tony n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients et puis, après tout, Thor et Loki étaient frères !

« Viens ce soir à la tour mon pote ! » l'invita gentillement Tony.

Puis, mettant ses lunettes de soleil, il quitta le QG du S.H.I.E.L.D.

…

« Jarvis, comment va Loki ? » demanda Stark en se garant au milieu du garage.

Il descendit de l'imposante Range Rover noire avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

« Il est dans la cuisine du dernier étage...et vomit ! »informa Jarvis.

Tony appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et pria à celui ci d'aller plus vite. Arrivé à destination, l'humain découvrit Loki, penché au dessus de l'évier de cuisine, en train de vomir...

Tout de suite, il s'approcha de lui et caressa son dos en un geste réconfortant.

« Mon amour, ça va aller ! » le rassurait-il.

Loki lâcha un râle rauque tandis qu'un peu de sang se mêla à son vomi verdâtre, sortant de sa bouche. Tony s'alerta. Mais, finalement, le jotun rinça sa bouche et ferma les yeux.

« Loki, pourquoi vomis-tu du sang ? Bon sang Loki ! »

Il fut coupé par un doigt pressé sur ses lèvres.

« Il faut que tu me dises comment se déroule une grossesse Midgardienne... »

Tony était embarrassé. Loki avait le même genre de grossesse qu'une Midgardienne...et n'était pas habitué.

« Ca ne répond toujours pas à ma question...Pourquoi craches-tu du sang ? » questionna à nouveau Tony.

« A toi de me le dire ! » sourit Loki en prenant Tony par la taille.

L'humain se pencha pour embrasser son jotun. Ce dernier fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de Tony. L'une sous son tee-shirt et l'autre dans son pantalon.

« Op op op, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu as mon enfant à l'intérieur de toi. »

Loki s'arrêta et son sourire se figea.

« ...Nos...enfants... » rectifia t-il, doucement, de façon presque inaudible.

Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Loki poursuivit directement en l'informant qu'il y en avait deux, certainement des jumeaux.

« Des jumeaux ! » s'exclama Tony.

Puis un sourire s'installa sur son visage en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec eux. Loki le prévint qu'il connaissait déjà leurs sexes. Tony ne voulait pas en entendre plus, trop de surprise pour aujourd'hui.

« Ta grossesse ''Midgardienne'' est accélérée. Normalement, elle dure neuf mois...mais...toi, je ne sais pas. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, comme contrarié. Il avoua qu'il était épuisé et alla s'allonger un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Tony était parti travailler dans son laboratoire. Perfectionnant encore et toujours ses armures, il s'inquiétait tout de même pour Loki, mais se mit à penser ensuite aux enfants qu'ils attendaient.

« Tony ? » l'appela soudainement Thor dans le silence.

L'interpellé sursauta et fit un bond d'au moins deux mètres. Mince, il avait passé combien de temps sur cette armure ?

« T'ai-je effrayé ? » sourit Thor, apparemment amusé.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Hulk numéro 2 débarque aussi rapidement ! » rigola Tony en lâchant ses outils pour serrer amicalement la main que Thor lui tendait.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Là, ils arrivèrent au dernier étage.

« Comment va Loki ? » demanda le frère de l'interpellé, tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Ils découvrirent Loki, appuyé sur le comptoir du bar, qui peinait à respirer.

« Tu as ta réponse. » répondit Stark avant de se précipiter vers le jotun.

Ce dernier s'appuya sur son amant en suffoquant. Il le dirigea vers le fauteuil où Loki s'allongea, toujours aussi suffoquant.

« Bon sang, que se passe t-il ? »s'affola Tony, légèrement stressé par le fait que son amant peinait à respirer.

« Ca...ca commence ! » réussit à dire Loki en posant deux mains sur ses hanches.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5 : **

Quoi ? Déjà ? Si rapidement ? Bon sang !

Thor se plaça en face des deux jambes écartées de Loki, apparemment habitué par à ce genre de situation. Loki était en sueur et soufflait en rythme avec ses poussées. Tony, pour avouer, ne se sentait pas très bien, mais alors pas bien du tout.

« Tony, tu es tout pâle, tu devrais t'allonger ! » lui conseilla Thor en aidant Loki à respirer.

Ce dernier avait le visage luisant et se griffait. Apparemment, même pour un jotun habitué ce n'était pas simple. Tony, eh bien, Tony avait la tête qui tournait et n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'évanouir.

« Je dois tenir ! » lâcha l'humain, comme pour lui même, en secouant vivement sa tête. Une tête qui, d'ailleurs, était devenue plus blanche qu'un linge.

Tout ce que Tony pouvait voir et entendre désormais était son amant qui suffoquait et lâchait des cris de douleur. La main du jotun dans la sienne, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il tienne...

Mais bon, l'instant qui suivit il s'évanouit.

…

« Tony ? Tony ! » l'appelait quelqu'un au loin. Iron Man ne voulait pas quitter son sommeil.

Pourquoi le dérangeait-on ? Ca avait intérêt à être important. Tony ouvrit ses yeux noisettes difficilement car une lumière était allumée.

« Bordel de... »

Mais son juron fut coupé par deux frimousses postées sous son nez. Il y avait un petit garçon avec quelques mèches noires bouclées, qui était enroulé autour d'une serviette blanche et qui le fixait avec des yeux noisettes.

Puis, il y avait une petite fille aux mèches noires lisses, aux yeux verts bouteilles enroulée dans une serviette rose pâle et qui suçait son pouce.

Loki. Le visage de Loki apparut. Le plus beau visage qu'il avait jamais vu. Le jotun lui sourit, redesssinant les cernes sous ses yeux.

« Voici Tony Jr, sourit Loki à nouveau en désignant le garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, et voici Lokia, en désignant la petite fille. »

Parfait. Il fallait avouer que tout était parfait. Peut être même trop parfait pour un être imparfait comme Tony.

Tony se redressa sur ses coudes. Loki se pencha un peu, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? » sourit Tony pour lui déposer un baiser aérien sur les lèvres.

Une nouvelle vie commençait...

…

FIN

…

_Epilogue à suivre._

_Merci d'avoir lu et commenté._


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue : **

Des cris retentissaient dans le babyphone. Tony Jr venait de se réveiller, affamé. Un peu plus loin, les corps de Tony et Loki étaient emmêlés amoureusement, suite à leur activités sexuelles.

Gémissant doucement, Tony ouvrit des petits yeux noisettes pour voir quelle heure il était.

4h10 du matin !

Putain !

« Loki...c'est à ton tour ! » marmonna Tony en se retournant.

Le jotun ne semblait pas du même avis.

« Non chéri, je me suis levé deux fois hier... »

« Je bosse moi demain. » argumenta le demi-mortel.

A présent Tony possédait immortalité et la moitié de la magie de Loki. En faite, il s'en servait uniquement pour faire apparaître et disparaître des trucs...Ce qui amusait ses enfants.

Résigné par cet argument juste, Loki se leva en enfilant un peignoir.

« Tu es le Midgardien le plus teigneux que je connaisse ! » marmonna Loki avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Loki. » sourit Tony, en se replongeant ensuite dans son sommeil.

…

Réconfort après l'éffort.

THE END.

By Twilight-and-Blackbutler.


End file.
